<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chosen Two by WrittenDevastation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860270">The Chosen Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation'>WrittenDevastation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, David Anderson is a little shit, David Anderson plays matchmaker, F/M, Garrus and Shep are two orphans, Garrus' family were murdered, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform, Swearing, The Chosen Two, castis vakarian and Garrus' family are all massacared by an unknown party, living on the Normandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.” - In an alternate universe, David Anderson decides to take two orphans under his wing – Athena Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. People told him he shouldn’t have chosen a Turian to train to join him onboard his Normandy.<br/>But Athena and David seem to like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chosen Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Athena</b>
</p><p> God knows how long I’d been fighting to survive on the streets of London. It’s what you have to do, so you’re not made into target practice.<br/>
I’d like to think I’m a good shot – I found a gun and some ammo and have made my way into a local gang.<br/>
It feels good to feel like I’m worth something. I have no parents, no siblings, nobody. Just me.</p><p> My parents died, but used to be in the military. Some terrorist organisation killed them, at least that’s what I was told.<br/>
But they never made time for me. I was made to come here to London, and I had to look after myself – it’s been my only priority.</p><p> I must have caught somebody’s attention as the gangs scatter as we hear the sound of a truck or something, leaving me in the streets when a young, handsome man walks in my direction, unarmed.<br/>
I know who he is, I’ve seen his face before, on the news. His name is David Anderson, he works for the Alliance.</p><p> I out my pistol at the floor, making sure I’m not about to fire.</p><p> “You… you’re Athena Shepard, aren’t you?” David Anderson asks me “I come in peace, please give me the gun. I won’t hurt you.”</p><p> I hesitate, but I give him my gun.</p><p> “I knew your parents. Good people, how about we get you off the streets? Would you like to join me on my ship, the Normandy?” David asks me, laughing a little. “We could use someone like you. Your Skill… I could teach you everything you would ever want to know.”</p><p> “Why me?” I ask him, expecting a honest answer. “I’m only sixteen.”</p><p>  “Why I’m asking you? Because I feel like you could put your skills to good use. So, how about it Shepard?”</p><p> Shepard. He called me by my last name. It has a good ring to it. I can’t help but smile.</p><p> “You know, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” I tell him.</p><p> He laughs.</p><p> “But we’ll soon find out, won’t we?.”</p><p> I nod and follow him to his truck. I tell David I don’t have any belongings and he tells me that he will give me everything I can ever need.<br/>
He promises me that I will be well educated, as well as being trained for the military.</p><p> I was his chosen one. The chosen child from a wreckage of what was once a great city, now beaten down by wars and protests.</p><p> And then ‘The Chosen One’ became ‘The Chosen Two’.</p><p> We were on the Normandy a few months later, when it happened . We got word that a Turian teenager had been found on the Citadel, lost and alone.<br/>
It later turned out his father, mother and sister had all been murdered and he was the only survivor – Garrus Vakarian his name is.<br/>
He’s only a couple of years younger than me.</p><p>He was on Palaven, but had come to the Citadel with his father, and as soon as they left Palaven they were attacked, but only Garrus made it alive to the Citadel,</p><p>“ We’ll take him. He can join us, and you can help him, Athena. Okay?” David asks.</p><p> This sends shock-waves around the crew, and through the Alliance. The great David Anderson taking in a Turian orphan?<br/>
People argued with him, but he argued right back. Nobody argues with David Anderson. </p><p> And that’s how I met Garrus Vakarian. My best friend.</p><p> “You’re Human.  My Father always told me that Humans and Turians shouldn’t get along.” Garrus says, looking at Anderson.</p><p> “Well, I think you’ll find that we can get along, and you’ll be fine here. Shepard will show you where you stay and what the rules are on board my ship. Do you understand, son?”</p><p> “Yes Sir, loud and clear. Thank you for saving me.” He replies.</p><p> I can’t help but smile. I like this Turian.</p><p>We tried finding out who attacked Garrus, but we couldn’t figure it out. </p><p> Over the years, we become so used to one another that we literally don’t go anywhere without each other.</p><p>It was then that I realised that maybe Cerberus had attacked him, maybe his dad was a big political figure or something and I brought this up with David Anderson, but he pushed it aside, saying that all that matters now that Garrus is healthy, alive and thriving.<br/>
But he acknowledged my theory.</p><p> David knew I really liked Garrus, and told me that it was okay to like Turians, and that there was nothing wrong with falling in love with an alien.</p><p> But the thing was, I didn’t know how he felt about me.<br/>
I didn’t even think the things I felt were love… but every time he walks into the room, every time I hear him laugh… I can’t help myself.</p><p> “We’re in the military, Anderson. We don’t have time to…”</p><p> “Take it from me, if you don’t tell him, you’ll regret it and it’ll be too late. You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”</p><p> I pause, looking at him.</p><p> “Are you speaking from experience, sir?” I ask.</p><p> He nods and walks away, attending to other business that is coming through,</p><p> I sigh. He’s right, plenty of people in the military have hooked up over the years and I don’t see why Garrus and I can’t.<br/>
But Anderson’s words haunt me. His talk of not knowing what you have until it’s gone.<br/>
I guess it’s scary because at any given moment, we could become another one of the fallen.</p><p> Sitting down at an empty table in the mess hall, I tried to figure out how to tell Garrus I liked him.<br/>
I didn’t want to embarrass myself. I don’t want to ruin our relationship</p><p> I must have been lost in my thoughts, because I hear</p><p> “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.” </p><p> I look up, and it’s Garrus and I smile.</p><p> “Of course you can sit here. What have you been up to? I haven’t seen you much today.”</p><p> “I finally convinced Anderson to let me help calibrate the guns of this ship.”</p><p> Garrus told me he has had experience with that sort of stuff before. He used to do it with his Dad.<br/>
I don’t really ask him much about his family, I don’t want to upset him but he tells me things when he is ready.<br/>
I tell him about me. About my life, there’s nothing much to my story but his is interesting.</p><p> Part of me thinks that we were meant to be; two orphans facing a similar storm. </p><p> When the Mess Hall is empty, I tell Garrus about my feelings for him. I explain I’ve liked him for a while, but only said it now after everything we’ve been through the past few years and I tell him of the moment I realised I was in love with him – since our first mission together, as an official part of Anderson’s crew.<br/>
Ever since then, we’ve been climbing up the ranks and we don’t go anywhere without each other. We’re a team, an inseparable team.</p><p> “I didn’t know how to tell you, Garrus. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You mean a lot to me and I know we’ve been through a lot together. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p> He’s stunned, accidentally breaking the cutlery he has in his hands.<br/>
After a while, he starts laughing and he looks at me.</p><p> “I’ve felt the same about you, but never figured you’d like someone like me.”</p><p> I pause for a second.</p><p> “Did Anderson talk to you about it?”</p><p> Garrus looks at me weirdly.</p><p> “Yeah, why?”</p><p> “That motherfucker….”</p><p>I explain that Anderson had a talk with me about my feelings too. Garrus laughs harder.<br/>
We approach Anderson after we’ve finished eating, and  he admits he had hoped we would get on as well as we have been doing. </p><p> We are the chosen two; the chosen, the students of the teacher who brought us in and made the Normandy our home.<br/>
He wanted us because of talents. He knew exactly who Garrus was. He knew exactly who I was, and he made us into an unstoppable team.<br/>
The clever bastard.</p><p> “So where do we go from here?” Garrus asks me, looking at me and then Anderson.</p><p> “You could always go on a date.” Anderson replies, grinning.</p><p> “You’re enjoying this way too much, Anderson.” I laugh.</p><p> But we take his advice. We have shore leave coming up and its the perfect opportunity. </p><p> And we don't look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>30 OUT OF 100 PROMPTS DONE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>